


隔夜茶

by suijin2110



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110





	隔夜茶

　　小妈进我家门的时候，还是个孩子。他虽然看起来是经过了一遭又一遭的打击，可说到底，也就是从区长家的小公子变成了市长家的小夫人罢了。  
　　我不知道我那年过四十的老父亲是什么时候看上那个比他年纪还小的下属的儿子的，也不清楚他是怎么把这么一个娇纵的小东西骗到自己床上的。袁华进我家的时候，还带着一点遭逢变故的怯生生，可是一转眼，没几天，就被我爸宠得像过去一样活泼任性了。  
　　我晚上住在家里，隔壁是他和我爸，他承受不住的哭泣呻吟穿过墙，钻进我耳朵里，钻进我心里，像罪恶的种子。  
　　他的眼睛是红的。我之前只以为他天生这样，现在好像找到原因了。他看起来软绵绵的，还能看出一点承受了过多雨露的倦怠来。我放暑假，他也放。我想早点回学校去，又舍不下他每晚上或是可怜或是放浪的淫乱声响。  
　　我听着这声音睡去，梦里他用那两条细长的腿，勾着我的腰，低泣着说不要，腿却更用力，怕我离开一丝一毫。我没有叫过他妈，现在却很想问问他：“小妈，你舒不舒服？”  
　　袁华和我同校，我有朋友听说这事，就要去教训他。我说不，我说，你揍他不如揍我爸一顿，谁让他老树开花。  
　　梦里他又在我身子底下哭，哭而缠人，我恨不得让他把喉咙叫哑。  
　　我下课出来，看见他在等我。我不知道他要做什么，叫朋友先走。他就别别扭扭地给我说，我爸让他和我一起在校外租房子。我心里生出荒谬的感觉。我的父亲不情愿他的小夫人去住集体宿舍，可是他竟然放心让身体成熟的儿子和他同住。  
　　我进了他的门，他就不高兴地撅起嘴想教训我。他洗过澡的样子格外慵懒，一起身就现出领口大片肌肤。他还一无所知，被我按住的时候又恐惧地瞪大眼睛。  
　　可是我知道他反抗不了，就如同他从来不能够违背我父亲。


End file.
